The Course After
by planetmarz
Summary: Snippets on the lives of the Master and Mistress of Delaford and their growing family. Takes place a few years later, after the events of The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I've read that some were hoping for a sequel to my original story: "The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth" and though I'm not entirely sure where this is headed, I'm happy to provide one for those of you who'd like more of my version of Marianne and Colonel Brandon. So, I hope you enjoy and please read first The Course prior to reading this one. Thank You!_

Chapter One: Discipline

Rose Brandon, with curls like her mother's and eyes like her father's, ran the halls of Delaford in absolute delight. In her arms were her baby brother's favorite wooden sword and with a laugh she turned the corner and dashed towards her room.

"Rose! Come back here!" Commanded young David Christopher Brandon with all the might of a four year old.

"Never" retorted Rose with the passion that came with being six

Thus, David sprinted on to catch her older sister and though he was fast, he knew full well that his sister would be a little faster. After all, she was a little older and thus, had the benefit of having longer legs.

Meanwhile, Rose took another turn in the hopes of avoiding her brother's outstretched hand only to be stopped by the strong and affirming hands of his father.

Colonel Christopher Brandon, Master of Delaford and father of two, cut a formidable figure for a man of his age. Though his hair showed streaks of white amidst its dark brown and his face now had impressive lines and quite a scar just above his forehead; he was still as active as when he was a man of six and thirty. His time fighting the Gurkhas snapping him back to shape and the exercise that came with chasing two small children over the years kept him in top condition. However, many in Delaford would whisper that his wife, the young Mrs. Brandon, should be credited for their Master's lively vigor.

"What is this?" commanded Colonel Brandon to his daughter who was now leaning on his knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Papa! Rose started it!" exclaimed David, catching up to her sister and explaining - as best as he could - to his father.

"I did not!" admonished Rose, waving the sword for good measure knowing full well that her father would never have the heart to punish her.

"Yes you did!" argued David, catching the tip of his sword and pulling it back towards him.

"Enough." Commanded their father with a tone they knew well.

Slowly, Christopher Brandon took the sword from both children and placed it in between his arm. He then cleared his voice and said:

"As this seems to be the cause of today's chaos, I might as well keep it until both you learn to ask nicely and share."

Groans from both children could be heard as their father hid a smirk by biting his lip.

"Now"—he continued, carrying his son onto his arm that also kept the sword tight and grabbing his daughters hand to hold—"shall we ask your mother's opinion of proper young men and ladies running around the halls?"

Another series of groans emerged as young Miss Rose and the even younger Master David was led by their father to the kitchens.

* * *

Many who knew Mrs. Marianne Brandon prior to her marriage would say that the lady has indeed changed. Age has certainly done Marianne good and though her countenance certainly grew lovelier each day, it was the deep sense of maturity that came after knowing your husband deeper and bearing him two children that has added character to her features. Delaford became her home and she enjoyed being its mistress, integrating herself to the workings of the household. Passionate as ever, she found herself in the kitchens that day, talking to Mrs. Pratt who was recommending a new dish for an upcoming luncheon.

"I have no doubt that this new dish will be talked about." commended Marianne as she inspected the menu and the new pots and pans the younger maids cleaned.

"I was hoping for that, ma'am. Mrs. Moore said that most of the guests have been invited before and it would not do to serve them the same fare." explained Mrs. Pratt as she also added a bit of spice to the stew that was cooking slowly for dinner.

However, before Marianne could reply, Colonel Brandon entered the kitchens bearing their children and all thoughts of the new pork dish with applesauce was forgotten.

"Oh, my! This is a surprise!" she exclaimed to her husband while relieving him of their son so he in turn can now carry their six-year old and securely seat her by the kitchen counter.

A flurry of activity soon followed as the staff in the kitchen greeted their Master and the children. Sensing the need for a private moment, everyone made themselves scarce, including Mrs. Pratt who excused herself and thus, leaving the Brandons alone.

"Wife, I do believe our children would like to confess as to why they were caught once again running from the halls." started Colonel Brandon, eyeing the children and ensuring that he looked at them impassively.

"Running in the halls! Again? What have I told both of you before?" asked Marianne, a tad strict with the tone

"That we should never run in the halls." recited David dutifully, having been caught before.

"And we should never play indoors except in the nursery." added Rose.

"Yet, I find you both running like horses in the halls for this." explained Colonel Brandon, showing his wife the wooden sword.

"So, who does this belong to?" asked Marianne, eyeing Rose knowing full well its true owner.

"Mine, Mama!" exclaimed the young boy, reclaiming the sword from his father and holding it tight.

"So, why did I find it in your possession, Rose?" asked the Colonel to his daughter

"Because I was rescuing my dolly from David!" reasoned Rose stubbornly, golden curls bouncing about.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Marianne, confused by her daughter's imaginative response.

"David took dolly while I was not looking. I took his sword because he took dolly."

"Did not!" defended David, holding on to his mother and sword for dear life

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Enough!" commanded Marianne, looking at her husband only to see him smirk. It was obvious that he clearly thought their children's antics were humorous and though she shared her husband's sentiments, it seemed it was up to her to remind the children of the rules that day.

However, even before Marianne could think of how she could scold them without being too strong, they heard a polite knock from the kitchen doors.

"Excuse me, sir and ma'am." said Williams from the doorway.

"Williams, what can we do for you?" asked the Colonel while smiling at the stableman.

"Sir, Bernard is waiting for everyone by the gardens and I believe he would like to give something back to Miss Brandon." explained the stableman with a happy tone. He then ushered the family out of the kitchen and into Delaford's open lawn.

There, in the middle of the freshly cut lawn was the Master of Delaford's trusted St. Bernard and in the dog's mouth was dolly, the rag doll.

Both children squealed at seeing Bernard and rushed out of their parents' hold to play with the gentle dog. Rose got her dolly back and professed that Bernard rescued it from her brother, the pirate Meanwhile, David professed that Bernard was the true pirate and at the age of four, proclaimed that he is now an honorable naval merchant.

The Brandons, having realized that disciplining them now was a lost cause, opted to take a seat on the lawn chairs provided to them instead. Tea was then served to them there and as they observed their children run around the lawn with their dog, they were able to discuss other matters that most husbands and wives talk about when, finally, they were afforded time.

The children continued to play and their parents, hand in hand, continued to look over them until they were informed by Mrs. Moore that dinner was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Perseverance

"Dearest, I have the most delightful news!" proclaimed Marianne as she crossed the threshold and entered their bedchamber.

Colonel Brandon observed his wife, noting that she was as beautiful as ever, and merely raised his eyebrows as she continued on to their bed to settle for the night.

"Are you not quite curious as to what I am about to share?" she asked, eyeing him and his silent demeanor.

"Forgive me, my Marianne. It seems that you still have a way of rendering me speechless even after all this time." he replied sincerely though with a boyish grin as he also began to settle for the night and made himself comfortable on their bed.

"Charming as always, my love." laughed Marianne and as she laid down beside him for the night, she swiftly turned to him and announced:

"Margaret is engaged!"

"Will you look at that? It seems that Captain Margaret has finally found her very own captain!" exclaimed Colonel Brandon, smiling at his wife for the happy news.

Margaret Dashwood, the current Ms. Dashwood of Barton Cottage, was just 13 when the Colonel first met her. He appreciated Margaret's adventurous spirit and the young girl quickly gravitated towards him due to his military experience. They bonded over the years and the Colonel took pride in being dubbed as a doting brother-in-law to the youngest Dashwood daughter. In fact, it was in the Colonel and Marianne's wedding over five years ago that Margaret first met Captain Andrew Foster of the Honourable East India Company. Though the young red-haired captain and Margaret only exchanged a few moments of conversation during the wedding breakfast, it was her deep knowledge of British military history that struck a cord and captured the young captain's attention.

However, they were not to meet again until when Rose Brandon was born. Captain Foster was asked to stand as the babe's godfather and he took the opportunity to converse more with his goddaughter's aunt, realizing then that the current Ms. Dashwood had only grown lovelier over the years they did not see each other. For the rest of his stay in Delaford Manor, he had spent it in the company of both Ms. and Mrs. Dashwood. Thus, when Captain Foster's announced that he has accepted another commission with the company and will be travelling to east, it was no surprise at all when he asked, and was subsequently granted, permission to write to the lovely Ms. Dashwood.

A flurry of letters were soon exchanged and though Marianne, having had some experience with the worrying over someone far away from home, often looked out for her younger sister's disposition, it seemed that Margaret inherited more of Elinor's sense rather than Marianne's younger sensibilities.

"What will be, will be and I trust Providence that everything should be as it should be." remarked Margaret one time as she had tea with her sister while she shared a quick update on Captain Foster's status in the East Indies. It seemed it was necessary to lengthen the campaign and that the young captain was asked to stay longer as compared to the rest of his peers.

Captain Foster was not present when David Christopher Brandon was christened and Margaret Dashwood was asked to be the young boy's godmother. However, he sent a gift, a wooden sword made in India, which would in later years be the boy's favorite toy. Letters continued to be exchanged and in the course of three years, Margaret Dashwood found herself to be almost twenty and yet to be betrothed - to Mrs. Jenning's dismay.

"I am quite content to stay with my mother here in Barton Cottage where I can be of use to her." explained Margaret with such maturity that no one could claim fault to it.

Then, as plans were made for the young Ms. Dashwood to visit Delaford on her 20th birthday, Colonel Brandon and Marianne decided to host an assembly in her honor to celebrate. Their family, friends and the whole village were invited. Invitations were quickly dispatched and the night was filled with dancing and merriment - especially when Margaret found herself being led to dance by Captain Foster himself! This all happened a month ago and now that Captain Foster has bought a decent sized home in London with the success of his recent commission, it seemed the red-haired captain was finally able to ask for Margaret's hand.

"Don't play coy with my Christopher. I know very well that his appearance at Margaret's birthday celebration was no surprise to you." remarked Marianne.

"Yes, well. You cannot fault this old romantic for when Foster wrote to me of his plans - and even you can admit that it was quite a romantic plan to surprise Margaret on her birthday, my love - he explicitly asked for my discretion." he explained, smiling still at her as she lifted herself so she can face him whilst they talk.

"Well, I don't fault you at all, my dear husband. It was a nice surprise and I am glad that Foster reached out to you. After all, you do have some experience in making foolish young girls fall in love with you." jested Marianne as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Is that so? Hmmm. As I recall, I was not very good at it. I almost never married the foolish young woman I was madly in love with" jested the Colonel in return as he also gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, dearest. You were in fact very good at it. In fact, I do believe that Foster learned the most important virtue from you." explained Marianne as she proceeded to kiss his neck.

"And what virtue is that, dearest?" he asked as he busied himself in turning them both so he may lay on top on her and kiss her neck instead.

"Perseverance." sighed Marianne as they proceeded.


End file.
